


carry me home

by rainbowinthesky



Series: only a matter of time [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2006!Seb, 2020!Kimi, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Turkey 2020: The day starts like any other race day does. But when Kimi notices the impossible date on his phone, the strangest things just keep happening to him, until he realizes he’s stuck in the past. An old - or rather young - friend helps him out, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: only a matter of time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107998
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> This only happened because I wanted to write about 2020!Kimi fucking 2006!Seb, basically ever since I saw [this video](https://youtu.be/I_Nv9aFQdeE) showing a sweet 19 years old Sebastian Vettel. It was supposed to be pure smut, but ended up longer and more serious than I had intended it to be beforehand. 😳 I am really proud of this work though. It was the most fun I ever had while writing and I never have felt as connected to a fic I wrote like I do with this one. 💕 
> 
> Special mention and the biggest THANK YOU go to **fanatic4f1** once again for beta-ing this endlessly, giving me ideas to improve, helping to structure it and listening to me blabbering about it. This story wouldn’t even be here without her. Thank you so much for this special friendship, Cami. I love you! ❤️ 
> 
> Title is inspired by a lyric from [Arcade](https://youtu.be/Eztx7Wr8PtE) by Duncan Laurence. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

The day starts like any other. Kimi’s alarm goes off and he snoozes 5 times like he always does. It’s race day, but Kimi doesn’t get excited about those anymore like he did when he was younger. He still likes it, obviously. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t, but fighting for the last five places is of course not as fun as fighting for the win. Then again, he knows he is lucky he gets to be in Formula 1 still and that Alfa Romeo renewed his contract for another year on the grid. 

He groans when he finally gets up. His head is aching a little and his eyes still feel heavy with sleep. He shouldn’t have drank those vodka’s with Kevin last night. Sometimes he forgets he’s 41 years old and not the young guy that never gets hung over and can just go on about his day like he used to when he was younger. It’s never a good idea to drink the night before a race, but somehow he and Kevin had ended up in a bar not far from the track after a shitty qualification for them both. They weren’t supposed to and Kimi is sure they’d get in trouble once Alfa Romeo and Haas find out about it, but Kevin had just shrugged and grinned at the Finn, asking him if he could still hold his liquor well or if was he too old now. Not one to back down after he got provoked like that, Kimi accepted the challenge with the dull headache he has now as a result. He’s seriously considering his choices and sanity here, but he knows that when it comes to vodka - especially if it’s a great brand like they had at the bar last night - he’ll never learn. 

Grabbing his box of aspirine out of his bag and filling a glass with water, Kimi quickly swallows two down in one big gulp. He splashes some water on his face and looks at himself in the mirror after. He can’t help but smile at his reflection when he sees the dark circles underneath his eyes and the messy state his hair is in right now. Really feeling like the 40+ year old man he is, he shakes his head amused and carries on with his routines by getting ready for the day. Because of all his snoozing, he’s running late for the team’s strategy meeting before the race. But they know Kimi doesn’t particularly likes those and he often gets away with being late, so he doesn’t make the effort to hurry up. The car is shit anyway and no amount of strategy will change that. 

Taking a quick shower and after toweling off, Kimi combs his hair and gets into his jeans and Alfa Romeo shirt. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, Kimi thinks he looks much better already. His circles are still there, but they are less dark. His hair looks ok and his headache is almost gone, too. A shower and some aspirine are really all Kimi needs to remedy a hangover. But how he looks doesn’t matter anyway, because he is going to hide his eyes underneath his sunglasses and his hair under his Alfa Romeo cap, like he always does. He grabs everything he needs for the day and puts it into his backpack. Lately he’s been staying in hotels rather than in his motor home, because it gives him more quiet and peace. There’s always noise in the background on the track and Kimi could handle that better when he was younger. There was a time he even liked the chattering all around him, but now it just overwhelms him too much. 

As he is finally ready to leave, Kimi checks his phone for the time and it’s 8:43am. He is already putting it away in his pocket before his brain catches on something strange. He quickly fishes his phone back and carefully looks at the date. His heart starts to beat faster at what he sees there.

 _No. This can’t be true. This has to be a mistake._

He looks again. Really staring at it until his eyes cross. But the same date is still there. He’s really not hallucinating. 

**27 August 2006**

But after giving it some thought, Kimi snorts and shrugs and puts his phone away again. August 2006? That’s just laughable. It’s November 2020. It’s probably just some glitch in his iPhone that will dissolve itself in time. For a moment there he thought he had travelled back in time, but he knows that’s just an insane and impossible thought. Those things only happen in movies, not in real life. He feels silly now for even thinking it for a second. His racing heart is slowly returning to normal as he quickly closes the door behind him. 

Signaling with his hand waving in the air, Kimi steps in as a taxi stops for him. It’s an older model car, but still feels and smells brand new. Kimi doesn’t think any of it, but does find it strange why the taxi driver choose this car instead of a newer model. But he doesn’t plan on asking him, not interested in a conversation at all. He just wants to get to the garage and pretend to listen to whatever his team comes up with in the strategy meeting. 

Kimi stares out of the window and hears and watches as other cars are speeding by. It’s unusually nice outside for November - the sun is shining brightly and it’s actually quite warm. Not thinking anything of it, Kimi is not really registering what he sees as he looks outside, his mind still a bit fuzzy from the lack of sleep. He hopes it’ll be better once he gets at the track, because he’s not looking forward to have that confrontation with Frédéric if he finds out what Kimi did last night. His eyes have fallen closed without him realizing it and Kimi quickly blinks them open again, his eyes back on the road as he leans the side of his head against the window. It seems strange that all of the Turkish drivers drive old shitty cars that are at least 10 years old, some even older. But then again, he knows not everyone is as fortunate as he is with a garage full of some of the most expensive cars in the world. 

His mind drifts to the race of today. He’ll be starting from the back of the grid again, with Antonio just one position before him. The thought of the young Italian makes him smile. Before he returned to this team two years ago, he had not expected to get along so well with the long haired man, but surprisingly Kimi and Antonio had instantly liked each other and had grown closer over the last two years. Kimi could be himself with Antonio and the younger man let him be whenever he could sense Kimi needed it. He also enjoyed messing with Antonio, showing him his playful side. Just remembering scaring Antonio in that car on the Nordschleife circuit in Germany makes him grin. Yes, Antonio is a great teammate and Kimi looks forward to work with him again next season. 

Not keeping track of the time or his thoughts, Kimi is surprised to have already arrived at the track in Istanbul. He pays the driver and gets out of the car. The first thing that gets his attention is a man with a slider phone, clearly typing a message via SMS. Now Kimi is not one to be completely up to date with every new technology that comes out, but even he has not seen a phone like that in a long, long time and he frowns when he sees someone else with the exact same phone. One guy with a phone like that could be explainable, but two? An uncomfortable and strange feeling creeps up on him, but he can’t explain why. 

_Something is off here, but what?_

He suddenly remembers the date on his phone and he swiftly takes it out of his pocket to check it again. The date is still 27 August 2006. Apple still hasn’t fixed the problem, then. As he walks towards the entrance and goes to show his pass, a security guards stops him. 

“Sir, this isn’t the right pass,” the man says. 

“Uh. What? Yes, it is,” Kimi grumbles, doubting himself as he studies his own pass, but seeing nothing wrong with it. 

“November 15th, 2020?” The man frowns, pulling a strange face. 

“Uhm, yes?” Kimi answers

“Could you take off your sunglasses, please?”

Kimi begrudgingly does so and then another guard who’s standing some distance away, seems to recognize Kimi. 

“Let him through, Memhet,” the guy says to his colleague. “It’s Kimi Räikkönen. He drives for McLaren. You look rough, mate. Wild night?” 

_What the fuck? McLaren?!_

Completely perplexed, Kimi doesn’t even think of replying, he just walks in and away from them as if he’s dreaming. This morning is getting stranger and stranger. It’s been fourteen years since he last drove for McLaren. He could understand the guard mistaking him to be still driving for Renault or Ferrari, but McLaren? Trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling off, Kimi quickens his step as he has every intend to get to the Alfa Romeo garage as quickly as possible. But then he hears a sound he hasn’t heard in years. He stops and listens carefully, not believing his ears as he hears the sound of a V10 motor. But those were completely gone by the time it was 2006 - if Kimi remembers correctly - and the only team that still drove with an engine like that in that same year had been Toro Rosso. 

_2006._

Kimi finds it strange that this is the second time today that he gets reminded of that year. But what the actual fuck is a V10 engine doing here on this circuit in 2020? God, Kimi hates this day for messing with him like this. He can slowly feel the headache returning, a dull ache behind his eyes that makes Kimi want to turn around and head straight back to the hotel, race be damned. But he doesn’t want to let his team down. His team that’s waiting for him and _for fuck’s sake_ he should really hurry up before they will get really mad at him. As he speeds up his steps once more, he becomes more and more confused as he searches for the Alfa Romeo garage. He could have sworn it was next to Racing Point’s, but that one is no where to be found either. 

Kimi stops dead in his tracks again as he spots someone running towards the Ferrari garage. It’s Felipe _fucking_ Massa in his red Ferrari overalls and he doesn’t look like he’s a day over 25. Shouldn’t he be in his 40’s now, like Kimi? 

_What the fuck is happening?_

Maybe Ferrari invited him to test drive a car? But wasn’t Mick the one doing that now? Kimi really doesn’t know and he doesn’t care to be honest, he just finds it strange that Felipe looked like he stepped straight out of a time capsule from the mid 2000’s. No time to worry too much about it, though, he needs to find his team. Pronto. Maybe he should pay more attention on the signs above the garages, so he looks up and the first one he reads says with big bold letters “ **BMW SAUBER** ” and Kimi stops breathing for a second as his eyes widen and they slide over to the next garage, which says “ **SCUDERIA TORO ROSSO** ”. 

_No. No! This simply cannot be happening. There is no such thing as traveling back in time._

Panic grips Kimi tight and he actually feels dizzy with it, making him stumble onwards as he looks around him warily. He spots more drivers that really shouldn’t be here. Button, Coulthard, and wait, are those both of the Schumacher’s?! 

_They can’t be here, they just can’t._

Feeling his breathing getting faster in dread and just plain fright, Kimi’s eyes finally settle on a billboard with big letters.

“ **2006 TURKEY GRAND PRIX** ”

Kimi honestly thinks he’s about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. He closes his eyes tightly for a moment, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare, but when he opens his eyes again, the billboard is still there, glaring back at him. Having no idea what to do now, Kimi just stands there, barely moving and getting more and more scared by the second. How was this possible? How? Kimi wants to scream and demand answers from whoever might possibly have them. 

A young boy with a McLaren shirt and cap approaches him. If Kimi had to estimate, he would guess the boy was about 9 years old. Kimi wants to turn his back on him and walk away, but he’s still frozen to his spot on the ground, his limbs refusing to cooperate. 

“Hello!” the boy greets excitedly. 

Kimi just stares back at him and doesn’t say anything, his mouth a thin line. The boy looks up at him and squints his eyes a bit as he studies Kimi. 

“You look like Kimi Räikkönen. Are you his father?”

If Kimi wasn’t completely freaking out inside over this whole damn situation, he would have laughed at the question. Instead he glares at the kid, but realizes the boy can’t see his eyes, so he opts on just nodding shortly instead, hoping that the boy will get lost soon. But Kimi quickly realizes it was a mistake to confirm the boy’s question because his eyes light up and he starts to ask Kimi questions about his “son”. _Do you think he’ll become world champion one day? Does Kimi want to go to Ferrari? What does he think of Michael Schumacher? Is he friends with Mika Hakkinen?_

Tuning the boy out, Kimi stares unseeingly over the paddock. He excuses himself to the kid as he gets his legs to finally move again. He walks around as if in a daze - he’s still in a state of complete disbelief. At the same time, everything is becoming a bit more clearer now. The cars, the phones, hell, even the clothes - some people walk around with their pants half over their asses - make more sense now. Kimi doesn’t have any idea how he got here, but he somehow ended up back in 2006. 

_How the hell am I supposed to return to 2020?_

He should think of a plan. Maybe he could find someone who he trusts enough to tell them this absurd story. And maybe that person could help him get back to his own time. If only he knew exactly how and why this happened. 

He wanders around for a bit, just looking around him and taking in this once normal but now utterly estranged world. He finds himself returning to the Sauber garage, surely there’s someone from his current 2020 team that he could trust enough. He first has to pass the McLaren garage to get to Sauber’s and as he passes them, he spots two people talking in the corner of his eye. He turns his head to look at the two guys making small talk and he almost falls to his knees from the utter shock that goes through him at that moment. 

_No way. Absolutely no fucking way!_

It is Sebastian Vettel. Talking to Kimi’s 2006 younger self. As if this situation isn’t strange enough, it is absolutely trippy to see another version of himself in this crazy dimension. He is again frozen and immobilized, staring at his younger self. His eyes then glide over to Seb and it’s like Kimi is back in time - _he is! he realizes with a jolt_ \- and Sebastian looks so young, so boyish and innocent with his blond hair sticking out from under his Sauber cap as he looks up almost starry eyed at Kimi’s younger self. He must have been only 19 around that time, Kimi thinks. He seems to forget about the dire situation he’s in for a moment and all he can do is just stare at Sebastian and think of how lovely he looks. There is a permanent smile on his smooth face and he looks nothing like the man he is now. Two versions of the same guy and if you would have asked Kimi, he’d say he thinks they are both pretty damn awesome. 

Then his eyes shift to himself. He had always thought of himself as an awkward guy on the grid, but he’s surprised at himself for seemingly being so at ease with this boy he barely even knows. He has no idea what he’d said back then, but it must have been funny, because a huge grin breaks out on Seb’s face and Kimi can see himself grin back smoothly. Oh god, is this his younger self’s attempt at flirting? Obviously it had not worked, because nothing ever happened between them in the future, Kimi thinks with regret. 

He watches as this younger version of himself says goodbye to Sebastian and steps away from him, waving a little awkwardly. He turns and walks straight into Kimi’s direction. Kimi’s breath catches in his throat again and he knows he must avoid a confrontation with his younger self at all costs. He looks around frantically, scouting for a place to hide. He sees a motorhome with a door slightly ajar and he rushes towards it. Not caring who’s it is, he sneaks in and hopes no one saw him. 

Once inside, he closes the door as he takes off his sunglasses - tucking it in the neck of his shirt - and then he looks up at the ceiling, closing his eyes and taking a deep, deep breath. 

_That was close._

He barely has time to really catch his breath, because the door flies open with such force it creates a strong gust of wind that washes over Kimi. He blinks his eyes open in shock and surprise and sees a very wide eyed Sebastian looking back at him, their eyes boring into each other. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my motorhome?” 

Kimi takes a step back and holds his hands up in the air, trying to show Sebastian that he’s no threat. Sebastian is anything but afraid though as he takes a step forward, getting into Kimi’s personal space, peering up at him. Feeling incredibly uncomfortable, Kimi takes yet another step back but Seb just goes with him, studying the Finn’s face with narrowed eyes and a pout on his lips, tongue peeking out as he stares right into Kimi’s eyes. Kimi watches as Seb’s face changes from angry and curious to bewildered and disbelieving. This time it is Sebastian who takes a step back and for the first time he looks nervous, although he tries to mask it with a scowl on his face. 

“W-who are you?” he demands to know again.

Honestly, Kimi doesn’t know how to even begin to reply to that question. Should he lie and say he’s family of his younger self? But what if Sebastian questions him further on that, like that kid from before? Kimi is not a good liar and he’s sure he’ll stutter his way through the whole tale and be completely obvious about it. But the truth is not an option either? Because if he is honest, he would never believe anyone who told him such an absurd and unreal story. It’s just downright unimaginable what is happening to him and so far-fetched, Seb would absolutely think Kimi is a crazed lunatic. 

So, Kimi just stands there, probably looking like an idiot, but he’s completely numb and panicking inside and it must be showing on his face because Sebastian is starting to look a little worried. 

“Are you actually ok?” he asks tentatively. Kimi wants to kiss him for it, because even in a situation like this, with a stranger invading his personal motorhome, Sebastian is concerned about the intruder who probably looks about ready to pass out from anxiety, because that’s exactly how Kimi feels. 

“I don’t think I am, no,” Kimi admits, his voice hoarse and sounding weary. Seb’s eyes immediately find Kimi’s again, wide and scared, clearly recognizing the distinctive voice. He gestures to Kimi to sit down on the sofa and Kimi takes the offer gratefully, glad that Seb isn’t yelling at him. Yet. Because as innocent and sweet as he looks at this age, Kimi knows the boy can be a very fierce thing. Sitting down next to Kimi, Seb turns to look at him, his face a mass of confusion and he looks as freaked out as Kimi feels about this whole ordeal. They just stare at each other for a while, their eyes searching each other before Sebastian clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably under Kimi’s gaze. 

“Uhm. You still haven’t answered my questions.”

Knowing he will not come up with a good lie or story and knowing he can’t keep delaying his answer, Kimi decides he should try to tell the truth. What other options does he have, really? The young German will probably think he has totally lost it, but if there’s anyone on the grid Kimi trusts, it’s Sebastian, even this barely legal younger version of him. It doesn’t help that Kimi feels so tired and worn down, his energy completely drained by all the emotions that are going through him. This feels like such a huge and difficult situation to just deal with on his own, maybe it will be relieving to share it with someone else. Someone who he knows will probably judge him and think he’s crazy, but will also want to help Kimi. Hopefully Sebastian won’t leave him alone after he tells him. He can’t bear the thought. 

He looks up into Seb’s waiting eyes and mumbles, “shit, you’re going to think I’m crazy, Seb.” 

Seb frowns when Kimi calls him by his name and Kimi wants to hit himself. To Seb, they are basically strangers and Kimi should have thought of that. He tries to think of a way to best approach this, but nothing is really dawning on him. Seb is still looking at him with those big questioning eyes, his hair still sticking out from under his cap in that adorable way that has Kimi distracted for a second. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Kimi asks instead of answering Seb’s. Seb pulls a face but nods for Kimi to continue. “Do I remind you of someone?”

The blush that is forming on Seb’s face is a clear answer to Kimi’s question. 

“Who do you think of when you look at me?” Kimi pushes. Seb averts his eyes for a moment, the blush spreading over his whole face and to his neck. Kimi watches, fascinated and wonders what causes this heavy reaction from the younger man. He seems to hesitate, but eventually he answers the question. 

“You remind me of Kimi,” Seb almost whispers and then clarifying, “Räikkönen.” 

Letting out a breath he doesn’t realize he’s been holding in, Kimi nods relieved, tiny hope blooming inside his chest. He pushes on, hoping fiercely that Seb will believe and accept the words he’s going to say next. 

“Would you believe me if I told you I am an older version of the same Kimi I saw you speaking to earlier?” 

Seb stills completely while he blinks slowly at Kimi, his mouth opening and closing as he seems to be taking that information in. A lot of emotions cross over that face - intrigued, curiosity and a little bit of fright - and Kimi watches them all with a rapidly beating heart, hoping Seb will break out of his stupor soon and tell Kimi what he thinks about what he just confessed. Then Seb starts to shake his head in sheer disbelief, the frown back on his face. 

“But... that’s not possible, right?” he asks, as unsure as Kimi feels. In truth, Kimi wants to scream at the preposterous position he is in right now. 

“I thought so, too,” Kimi says gently, not wanting to spook Sebastian by showing too much of his inner turmoil. “But yesterday I was still in 2020 and this morning I woke up in 2006.”

Doubtful eyes turn to look at him once again, Sebastian’s full lips parting as he takes in what Kimi is saying. Kimi continues, “I thought I was going to do the 2020 Turkish Grand Prix today, but instead I ended up here.” 

“Wait. You _still_ race in F1?” Seb asks, in such an endearingly incredulous way that it almost makes Kimi snort. Of course Seb is focused on that instead of the main problem here. It encourages Kimi that Seb says “ _you_ still race” though, maybe there’s a small part of Seb that starts to believe him. Kimi starts to nod in answer of Sebastian’s question, looking deep into his eyes to convey his truthfulness. 

“I do,” he confirms, then chuckles a little bit. “I may be older, but I still like to drive.”

“For what team do you race?”

“I guess you could say I’m driving for your current team now, but they will change their name to Alfa Romeo in the future. See, the name is on my shirt and cap.”

He gestures to the merchandise he’s wearing and takes off his cap to give it to Seb. It’s a lot to take in for Sebastian and Kimi understands that. It’s a lot to take in for him, too. The young man is studying the cap with interest and wonder as he’s biting his plump lower lip thoughtfully. 

“So, help me understand. You are basically telling me that you are an old Kimi Räikkönen and you time traveled your way from 2020 to 2006?” Kimi winces as Sebastian calls him _old_ but he nods anyway in conformation and Seb continues. “But how did that happen? And how will you get back to your own time?”

Kimi shrugs and sighs. “If only I knew why and how this happened, Sebastian. I really don’t know. And it’s scaring the shit out of me, to be honest.” 

Kimi closes his eyes and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees so he can put his head in his hands, massaging his own temples as the dull headache is slowly becoming worse again. Seb sits awkwardly next to him, keeping quiet except for his shallow breathing. There’s only one question left for Kimi that he really needs to know and he feels like his whole future will depend on the answer. 

“Do you believe me?” he whispers a little desperately. 

Regarding him with kind eyes, Seb seems to have made up his mind. He smiles a little lopsided and nods, the fine flush on his cheeks returning. The breath Kimi lets out is shaky and so full of relief, he feels himself actually almost tearing up and wanting to hug Sebastian close to him but he manages to restrain himself and just smiles back at the boy in gratitude. Now, Kimi knows if the roles were reversed he would not have so readily believed anyone with a story like this. Kimi wants and frankly needs to know _why_ Seb believes him. 

“Why do you believe me? I mean, Seb, this is so crazy...” he trails off and Seb lets out a breathy laugh. He doesn’t answer right away, clearly weighing each word that he wants to say carefully. 

“I don’t have a clear answer for you, I think,” Seb starts by saying. “But you are very much like your younger self still. Your eyes are the same and you still have that crooked nose. And to be honest, it looks even more crooked now,” he lets out a giggle, before he concludes with, “You are still so _you_ , only older. You just feel... familiar, I guess.”

The boy averts his eyes again and Kimi can see the flush spreading to his neck like it did before. Kimi is intrigued by the reactions of the young German and he has to resist questioning him about it. He doesn’t want to embarrass Sebastian when he’s so kind to Kimi and choosing to believe him even if he’s got every right to stand up and walk away, leaving Kimi alone to try and get out of this mess on his own. 

“So. Now what?” Seb asks, uncertain. 

Well. Isn’t that the million dollar question, Kimi thinks. If he had the answer to that, everything would have been solved by now. But he hasn’t, so he shrugs and makes a noncommittal sound. 

“I have to get back to the team soon,” Seb says as he stands up. “They are probably already wondering where I am. You can stay here during the race and we’ll try to figure it out together when I get back, ok?” 

Kimi smiles up at him in thanks again. Really, where would he be without this wonderful young man at his side in this godawful situation? He’s really Kimi’s hero right now and Sebastian doesn’t even realize it. 

“This isn’t your motorhome though, is it?” Kimi asks, because he wants to know if he could be getting disturbed by others while he waits for Seb to return. Seb shakes his head in answer at Kimi’s question.

“No, it’s not mine,” he smiles. “I’m not even an official driver, so I don’t get to have my own motorhome yet. It’s Nick Heidfeld’s, but he’s staying in a hotel and told me I could stay here. Don’t worry, I’ll lock the door so no one can come in.”

“Thank you, Sebastian. Really,” Kimi says, trying to put his appreciation in his voice. It seems like he’s successful, because once again Seb is flushing red and he waves it away like it’s nothing.

“No problem, Kimi. I’ll be going now. See you in a few hours. I’ll bring some food for you.”

And then he’s gone, closing and locking the door behind him as Kimi still sits there thinking about the flush on Sebastian’s cheeks. 

It’s proving to be quite challenging, staying here while he has nothing to do except think about his dire situation and starting to panic again as all sorts of worrying questions rattle in his head. 

_What if he’s not able to get back to 2020? Are they missing him there? Will they go looking for him? Will the race go on if he doesn’t show up?_

Time goes by very slowly and Kimi starts to pace through the motorhome. Seb left a bag with some belongings in it and Kimi is almost tempted to see what’s inside, but he refrains, knowing it would be rude to do so. It would give him something to do though, instead of this pointless waiting and overthinking. As he sits down again, he remembers his phone and pulls it out of his pocket. Seeing the date is almost too much and Kimi glares at it angrily as he swipes his phone open. Maybe he could call someone who’s in 2020? With his heart beating fast he tries to call his mom, but it gives him the busy signal right away. He tries it again with his brother and even Frédéric but the calls are just not connecting. Kimi sighs, extremely disappointed that this didn’t work but already trying to come up with other ways to try and make contact with 2020. 

He opens Instagram but it only gives him a blank screen. _Shit!_ None of the social media platforms he tries to open work. His phone is completely useless except for telling him the date and time and those are the two things he wishes he didn’t know right now. Not knowing what else to do and wanting his brain to shut up for a moment, he gets up and goes to lie down on Sebastian’s bed for the night. Hopefully Seb won’t mind, but Kimi could use a nap right now. If he wasn’t already tired from the drinking the night before, he’s totally exhausted from everything that happened since he woke up in this strange new reality this morning. 

He wakes up when he hears someone at the door. A quick glance at the alarm next to the bed tells him he slept for almost 2 and a half hours. Kimi sits up quickly, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes and hoping it’s really Sebastian at the door and not someone else. The door opens and rushing in comes Sebastian with a paper bag in his hand. He raises an eyebrow at Kimi sitting in his bed but he doesn’t comment on it. 

“Hey,” Seb greets him, still unsure of how to approach this older Kimi. 

“Hey,” Kimi says with what he hopes is a reassuring smile. He glances at the paper bag in Seb’s hand and hopes there’s some food in it as his stomach chooses that moment to grumble loudly. It reminds him that he hasn’t had anything to eat all day, skipping breakfast, thinking he would eat lunch once he arrived at the track. But that obviously never happened and now he’s absolutely ravenous. Seb perks up at the sounds that Kimi’s stomach is making, biting his lip and smiling amusedly at Kimi at the same time. Fuck, Sebastian should stop doing that, biting that beautiful plump lower lip, Kimi ponders. It makes him think inappropriate things and really, he shouldn’t in this insane situation. Not only that, Sebastian is still so young in this dimension, it just isn’t proper to think of him like that, especially when he’s so nice to Kimi as he supports and helps him out so much. 

“You’re hungry?” Seb asks and Kimi nods, his stomach grumbling again, making Sebastian laugh for real this time. “You are lucky I brought you some food then.”

Seb walks over to the tiny kitchen and gets two plates from the cabinet. “I didn’t eat yet,” he explains. “I thought it would be nice to eat together. We could talk some more while we eat?”

 _Oh god. Why is that so fucking sweet?_

Was Sebastian always this sweet and eager around him? Or did Kimi in this older form bring it out of him more? Either way, Kimi finds himself being completely taken by the young man as he watches his every move carefully. Seb has taken off his cap, putting it down on the table and his hair is a thick mess of curls that are falling over his ears and eyes - _he looks so young, god_ \- and he has a look of concentration on his face as he gets the pasta on the two plates, his tongue sticking out a little. In Kimi’s eyes, he’s the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen and he tries to shake off that thought once it enters his mind. 

_Must. Not. Think. About. That._

But it’s impossible not to and Kimi’s mind drifts to his 2020 life and the Sebastian that lives there. He’s Kimi’s best friend on the grid, always has been from the moment they met and now he understands why even more so. He has always shown Kimi his respect and didn’t treat him like he was “the iceman”, not joking like others did about his seemingly cold demeanor and not caring character. Sebastian always saw right through that and that’s why they hit it off so well right from the start. Over the years there might have been a couple of instances where Kimi wanted to become more than just friends, but he never had the nerve, because he wasn’t sure Sebastian wanted that and Kimi was afraid to ruin a good friendship. But seeing this young Seb react to Kimi’s current self, Kimi is pretty sure his feelings are reciprocated. At least in 2006. Kimi doesn’t have any idea how the 2020 Seb feels about him now, he doesn’t wear his heart on his sleeve like he used to. 

Sebastian brings him out of his reverie by motioning him to sit at the kitchen table. Kimi rushes over, sitting across from Seb at the table and stares at the pasta in front of him. It’s just a simple dish with salmon, but he loves salmon so he’s very happy about Seb’s choice of dinner. He forgets about the whole situation for a moment as he dives in, closing his eyes to moan at the first taste. When he opens his eyes again, still softly moaning and humming at the amazing taste, he notices Seb watching him with wide, curious eyes, his mouth slightly open - his tongue making a quick appearance as he licks his lower lip - obviously affected by Kimi’s hungry sounds a second ago. Kimi fights the urge to smirk at the boy, who’s cheeks are flushing as he quickly looks away and shovels some food into his own mouth in an attempt to distract himself and not get too embarrassed. Kimi also continues eating, because as fun as this is, he’s still very much hungry and he craves more of the delicious pasta. 

“This is amazing,” he says around a mouth full of pasta, forgetting his manners but unable to stop eating long enough to talk with an empty mouth. 

“I’m glad you like it. I remember you like salmon,” Seb tells him shyly. Kimi doesn’t ever remember telling Seb he likes salmon when he was younger and he wonders how this young Seb found out, they are barely even friends yet, but the gesture is sweet and thoughtful nonetheless. It’s almost like Seb is going out of his way to please Kimi and Kimi doesn’t know why he does that but he’s not going to complain. 

“So you know what’s going to happen in the future, right?” Seb asks.

“Well. Yeah,” Kimi answers as he continues to eat. 

“And since you remember my name, I’m guessing I made it as a driver in Formula One for real?” the boy asks with hopeful eyes. ‘ _Stop being so damn adorable,’_ Kimi wants to say, but instead he nods at Seb. Seb is looking incredibly pleased at the conformation. He seems to be taking the information in for a second and then continues with his interrogation. 

“Will I win races?” 

_Oh darling, you really have no idea, do you?_

“Sure,” Kimi says casually. 

“Really? I will?” Seb looks so excited, sitting up straighter and he’s looking at Kimi with a beaming smile, his food completely forgotten. 

“Seb,” Kimi begins while he chews on his pasta, “I am sure you want to know everything that is going to happen in the future, but I’m not going to tell you much.” 

“Why not?” Seb pouts.

“Where is the fun in knowing what and when things will happen? I want you to feel real authentic joy when you’re successful and also the deep lows when you’re not. It’s going to make those feelings all the more real, you know?”

Seb seems to understand that, but he still sulks nevertheless. Kimi shoots him a smile and then continues. “And what if I tell you all that I know and then it won’t ever happen because of that?”

Blinking his eyes slowly, Seb sucks on his bottom lip - and nearly killing Kimi with the sight of it - as he lets what Kimi said sink in. “Shit, I think you’re right. Better not tell me then.” 

Not wanting to talk about this anymore, Kimi changes the subject back to today’s race. “Was this the first race you went to?”

Seb bobs his head excitedly, his hair flopping in every direction, now sticking every which way and it’s so endearing, Kimi has to look away for a second to collect himself yet again. 

“Well, I’ve been to races before obviously,” Seb says, “but this is the first time behind the scenes as a driver. It was awesome and so interesting to see how it all works!”

Kimi smiles at him, remembering that feeling from when he had his first day on the grid. Everything was still so new and exciting then. It all seems so normal to him now, but it certainly isn’t. He should really appreciate more how extraordinary it is that he still gets to drive in this elite motor sports. 

“So, did I do any good in this race?” Kimi asks. He knows the answer, he remembers all too well, but he wants to know how Seb will react to his question. As he watches Sebastian carefully, he finishes the last of his pasta and sits back in his chair, noticing Seb suddenly changing from happy to looking dejected, his eyes downcast.

“Uhm. No, not so good,” he admits, sounding sad. “You had a puncture in your tyre after a clash and then later you crashed into the tyre wall, forcing you to DNF.” 

It’s so touching that Sebastian is so genuinely sad for Kimi’s younger self. Kimi is sure there’s definitely more going on here than just admiring a fellow driver and it excites him to know that. He vows to find out if _his_ Seb back in 2020 still feels the same way about Kimi. It’s also very encouraging that Sebastian is speaking with the term “you” even when he’s talking about Kimi’s younger self. When Seb continues to speak, however, Kimi feels a very confusing mix of emotions he’s never felt before. 

“I heard he had a sore back after he got out of the car,” Seb says, the worry lacing in his voice and he looks at Kimi with wide eyes. “I hope he is ok, though. Maybe I should visit him to see if he is?”

Trying to pinpoint what he’s feeling exactly, Kimi realizes with horror that it’s actually _jealousy_. As if this couldn’t get any crazier, Kimi has managed to get jealous of himself. Seb is talking about his younger self with such care, genuine concern and obvious (maybe not to this young Seb yet) infatuation that it makes Kimi almost green with jealousy. He recognizes that it’s an irrational feeling, but he can’t help it. He wants to throttle his younger self and have this young Seb all to himself. Kimi also doesn’t like that Seb has retorted to talking about his younger self as “he”, as if he’s a different person than the Kimi right in front of his eyes.

“You don’t have to check on him,” Kimi says shortly, knowing he sounds more irritated than he probably should, but unable to do anything about it. “He’s perfectly fine. Probably drinking himself into a stupor by now.” 

Seb looks completely bewildered and almost hurt at his tense response. Kimi feels bad immediately, Seb doesn’t deserve this, it’s not his fault that this is happening so Kimi tries to make it up to him by smiling briefly at the boy, his lip curling upwards and it brings the light right back into Seb’s eyes as he shyly ducks his head with an answering tiny smile on his lips. 

“You should probably stay away from him, he will be a bad influence on you,” Kimi jokingly says, making Seb laugh but he then quickly sobers up when Kimi adds, “Actually, don’t. He likes your company.”

“He does?” Seb asks all too eagerly. “I mean,” he corrects himself, “ _you_ do?” 

Kimi really can’t get over this boy. It’s literally taking everything in Kimi not to give in to his desire to kiss those luscious lips that are parted again in disbelief as Seb struggles to grasp what Kimi just said. He knows Seb probably won’t say no if he tries, but now is neither the time or place to test that theory. He takes a deep breath, disguising it as a heavy sigh and chuckling as he answers Seb’s question. 

“Yes, he- we- I? I like you a lot, Sebastian.”

Kimi thinks he has seen it all, but the flush that dances on Seb’s cheeks now is like nothing he’s ever seen before. He’s slowly blinking at Kimi, that damn tongue licking and biting his lower lip again as his blue eyes keep shifting between Kimi’s and the wall behind the Finn. It’s almost painful to see, even if it does wonders for Kimi’s ego and libido, not that he’d ever had a problem with the latter. But he realizes with alarm that his body is reacting to Sebastian’s bashfulness, feeling himself getting aroused. 

Hiding his growing bulge casually by folding his hands over it, Kimi tries to smile reassuringly at Seb as if he isn’t completely gone for him. He wishes they could change the subject and he hopelessly tries to find something else to talk about, but of course Seb isn’t letting this go so easily. 

“Why?” he breathes, watching Kimi with hopeful and yearning eyes, seeking Kimi’s approval as if everything is depending on it. “Why do you like me?”

The whole atmosphere is changing, becoming charged with what Kimi is suddenly realizing with a jolt is definitely sexual tension and it’s not just coming from him. Kimi is slowly giving up the hope that he can steer this conversation away from the probable inevitable, he feels like he’s crashing in his car and not being able to do anything about it, so he does what he would do if he was in the car; he lets go of the steering wheel and lets his instincts take over. 

“I have always liked you,” he murmurs softly, almost choking on the emotions he feels for this man. “You are _amazing_ now, Sebastian. But you’re going to become spectacular once you grow older.” 

Hanging onto every word Kimi is saying, Seb looks absolutely thrilled and he’s practically bouncing up and down on his seat, leaning forward to get closer to Kimi, searching his eyes again. 

“Did we-“ Seb cuts himself off, trying to collect his thought before he starts again. “Did we ever, you know?” he gestures between them, looking terribly uncomfortable with asking but also appearing like he longs to know the answer. When Kimi shakes his head, he looks disappointed, but continues with his questions. “But did you want to?”

Seeing no point in denying it, Kimi clears his throat and says with a hoarse voice twisted with unconcealed desire, “yes Sebastian, I wanted to.” 

Seb rushes out the next question as if he doesn’t ask it now, he’ll never have the nerve again. “Do you still want to?” 

Being blunt and honest is the only option he has here, Kimi figures. And he’s lying if he doesn’t want anything to happen now. The want and desire for this boy is so strong and frankly, he’s tired of resisting and fighting against it. It’s clear to him that Sebastian wants the same thing and if he’s consenting to this, everything is ok. Right? 

“Yes,” he says quietly but loud enough for Seb to hear. “Do you?”

Looking feverish from excitement, Sebastian seems about ready to collapse from all the different emotions going through him; probably a strange mixture of terror, longing, fear and lust. It’s what Kimi is feeling and he guesses Sebastian is even worse off, sensing it in the anxious movements his hands make. Sebastian’s fingers are trembling and Kimi can see he’s silently berating himself to calm down and look more cooler on the outside. He wants to reach out and hold those lovely hands in his own, but he’s not going to make the first move. The ball is in Seb’s court now. It’s selfish, but Kimi doesn’t want to be accused of taking advantage of this young boy. He waits patiently for Seb to answer as the young man seems to struggle with keeping himself together. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second, Seb slowly blinks them open again as he stares straight into Kimi’s soul. 

“Yes Kimi, I want you,” Sebastian expresses with so much conviction and sudden new found confidence that it almost floors Kimi. He’s relieved to hear confirmed what he’s been thinking to be true all along, but he needs to find out if they’re really on the same page before they continue on this daring path they’ve created for themselves. 

“I need to know something, Sebastian,” he says and Seb’s whole facial expression tells him to continue. “Do you want _me_? Or do you want... _him_? And I need you to be absolutely clear and honest, ok?” 

The boy looks like he’s made up his mind already and Kimi can see determination in those fierce eyes, the same determination he has when he wins races and it’s all focused on Kimi now. At the same time, he’s still so awkward and unsure of himself, turning into a shy mess as he softly answers Kimi’s inquiry. 

“Both,” he mumbles out, not looking away this time though, so Kimi considers that a win for the boy. The corners of Kimi’s mouth slowly turn into a smirk as he regards Seb and thinks about what his next move is going to be. Turns out he doesn’t have time to think about it because Sebastian is suddenly getting up from his chair and in a flash he’s next to Kimi, grabbing at his hand and pulling Kimi up to stand as well. Kimi is surprised at the bold move of the younger man, but he’s very eager to know what else Sebastian has up his sleeve. The reins are still in Seb’s hands (for now anyway) and Kimi silently dares him to continue to take them to the next level. 

Seb’s eyes are drinking Kimi in, roaming over every body part and feature he can get them on and he appears to be very satisfied with what he sees. Kimi knows he’s relatively attractive, even now that’s he’s older, but he’s proud that he still seems to be appealing to someone as young as Sebastian. Letting his own eyes trace all over Sebastian as well, Kimi notices that he’s blushing yet again. Or maybe he never stopped. 

They are the same height and Sebastian is a lanky kid, but somehow he still seems smaller than Kimi. He looks like he’s mustering all the courage he has as he suddenly leans forward, peering in to Kimi’s eyes before he presses his lips to Kimi’s briefly, reverently, testing the waters. Seb pulls back slowly and his eyes are glassy as he touches his own lips with two fingers, looking a bit overwhelmed already and it was just one kiss.

_Oh Seb, we haven’t even started yet._

The images that are swirling around in Kimi’s head are ones of pure want and need, of this sweet boy panting and writhing wantonly underneath him and Kimi making him feel so good that Sebastian will never, _ever_ forget who made him feel that way. Seb is just dazedly staring at Kimi now, he makes no move to lean in for another kiss so Kimi grabs him by the back of his neck, curling his fingers into the soft, thick hair there and pulls Sebastian closer. Leaning in just in time to see Sebastian’s eyes go half mast, Kimi claims his mouth in a deep kiss, his tongue demanding entrance and Seb lets him willingly, sweetly moaning into the kiss. He is dominating the insides of Seb’s mouth thoroughly and Seb’s hands find their way to Kimi’s chest, trying to hold on for dear life, making the tiniest little whimpers. The sounds have Kimi rock hard in a matter of seconds. God, he can’t wait to hear more of those. 

Grabbing onto Seb’s hips to haul him flush against himself, Kimi pulls back for a second and Sebastian looks like he’s absolutely ruined already. His lips are swollen and wet with spit and his eyes are just endless pools of neediness and longing. It’s hitting all the right buttons for Kimi and his possessive streak tells him to wreck this boy into a million pieces, until all he knows is Kimi. He draws Seb in close for another kiss, but this time Kimi decides to make it a sweet and tender one, one hand tipping Seb’s chin up so he can kiss him at a perfect angle. He swipes his tongue slowly against Seb’s, causing the boy to move his own with Kimi’s and creating the perfect dance. 

Seb’s fingers are gripping the Finn’s biceps now, tightening his hold as his clothed erection brushes against Kimi’s leg and a broken, helpless moan escapes the boy’s lips, Kimi swallowing the sound right up. Smirking devilishly into the kiss, Kimi’s right hand cups Seb through his shorts, squeezing softly and Seb jerks in his hold and he rips his mouth away from Kimi’s, throwing his head back. The way his eyes roll back is almost too much for Kimi and he prays he has enough self control to not rush this because his number one priority here is Seb, not his own burning needs. 

When Kimi draws his hand back, Seb slowly blinks his eyes open again and he looks at Kimi questioningly, almost as if he is asking for guidance and it makes Kimi even more determined to make sure he’s doing right by Seb, showing him all the amazing ways of having sex with a man. Because Kimi is pretty sure by now it’s Seb’s first time with a guy. All the little signs are there and while Seb is willing and obviously aroused by this all, he also looks so lost, clearly not knowing what to do. Kimi makes a mental note to question him about it later - no doubt Sebastian will be embarrassed to talk about it, but Kimi needs to know before they go through with this. 

Deciding it’s time to move this to the single bed in the corner of the room, Kimi takes one of Seb’s hands and leads him to it, telling him to sit down while Kimi sits next to him, sideways so that he faces Seb. He takes the German’s hand again in one hand and with the other he softly grips onto the nape of Seb’s neck, feeling his rapid heartbeat in the pulse there. Smiling softly at Sebastian, Kimi pulls him in for a gentle kiss again. 

“Have you ever done this before?” he whispers against Seb’s wet lips. 

“I...I- well. I’ve done things with girls,” he admits shyly. 

“But never with a man?”

Seb shakes his head and Kimi’s brain shortcuts on the thought of being the first one to have Seb. Well, the first guy at least. He has to fight the urge to throw Seb down on his back and have his way with him right then and there, but instead he breathes in deeply, composing himself as he smiles at the young man reassuringly. 

“You still want to?”

The way Seb nods his head greedily makes Kimi chuckle. ‘ _Ok, that’s an unmistakably clear answer_ ’, Kimi thinks. And now that they’ve established that they are in fact going to do this, Kimi needs this to move on to the next stage. 

“Let’s get you out of these clothes, hmm,” he murmurs, his hands already tugging at the hem of Seb’s shirt, craving to see the milky white chest. Seb moves with him to take the shirt off and Kimi is left staring at the smooth chest with pink and stiff little nipples and they look so appealing, making Kimi’s fingers itch to touch them. So he does just that, reaching out and placing his hand in the middle of Seb’s chest. Kimi feels the boy’s heart beating wildly right underneath it, a steady but fast rhythm that is matching with Seb’s rapid breathing. The Finn makes sure he’s looking right into Seb’s eyes as he shifts his hand to Seb’s left nipple and the anticipation is clear and bright in those blue orbs. He rolls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, pinching softly, the feeling so intense that it makes Seb cry out as his hips buck up in to the empty air. 

He gives the other nipple an identical treatment and Seb reacts to it in the same way, desperately seeking friction on his cock which is poking his short in an obscene way. The sight has Kimi biting own bottom lip, wanting nothing more than to take the offending material off and see what kind of noises he can coax out of Seb. When he drags his gaze up to Seb’s face and eyes again, he sees the same desire reflected in them. There’s no reason to delay this any longer, so Kimi places his hand flat on Seb’s heart again, gently pushing him into a lying position on the bed. Seb goes willingly, his hands instantly gripping the sheets, curling his fingers in it tightly. Kimi kneels between his open legs, his hands on Seb’s thighs, looking down at the boy with what he knows are dark eyes, not even trying to conceal the lust he feels for him. 

Seb is staring back with big eyes, anticipation thrumming through his body as he’s unable to lie still. His fingers clench and unclench themselves in the sheets and his ass is grinding back into the mattress, his hips moving in tiny circles. He’s probably not even aware he’s doing it, but Kimi feels a lust surge through him so strong at the sight, he almost blacks out for a second. 

Hooking his fingers in the waistband of Sebastian’s white boxers, Kimi slowly pulls them down, watching Seb’s relieved face as his cock springs free from its confines. Kimi’s eyes shift from the boy’s face to his eager cock and it looks absolutely delicious with juices already running down all over the hard length of it. Saliva is literally forming in Kimi’s mouth as he stares at the perfect shape of it. Sebastian may not have the biggest dick he’s ever seen, but it’s thick and curving up beautifully, smooth with a throbbing vein here and there and even though no one is touching him yet, his erection is visibly jerking into the air, clearly desperate to be touched. 

Kimi slides down to the ground at the end of the bed, hauling Seb with him so that he’s at eye level with the German’s cock. Seb sits up on his elbows to watch what Kimi’s doing, his eyes widening comically when Kimi wraps a hand around his cock and sucks the head into his mouth. A full body shudder goes through the boy as his hips buck up into the warmth and he lets out a wrecked high pitched moan. He sounds almost panicked and as Kimi glances up at Sebastian, he sees that the boy has his head thrown back, his elbows shaking as they try to hold himself up and his lips are moving like he’s in a prayer. Kimi grins around him and wonders how much experience Seb really has. He’s reacting awfully responsive to every one of Kimi’s touches and it’s doing wonders for Kimi’s ego to be honest. It’s lovely to watch someone as beautiful as Sebastian feel so good because of the things he is doing to him. 

Kimi feels like he just got a good rhythm going, his lips moving up and down over Seb’s throbbing dick and then he hears it, Sebastian’s whimpers getting more and more loud and pitiful. Before Kimi has the chance to pull back to sooth him, Seb is arching his back and flooding Kimi’s mouth with his come. It surprises Kimi but he’s not going to let it ruin Seb’s orgasm - he keeps moving his lips tight over the head of Seb’s cock, making sure to catch every drop his body has to give as the boy is shaking and spasming on the bed. 

Letting Seb slide from between his lips, Kimi wipes his mouth and Sebastian immediately begins to apologize. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Kimi grins up at him, pushing him further up on the bed as he climbs over Seb, staring at the boy’s embarrassed, flushing face. 

“You should really warn a guy, Seb,” he says teasingly, still smiling to let Seb know he’s not mad or anything. It only makes Seb blush even more red, his eyes shift restlessly from Kimi to the ceiling above him.

“I know, Kimi,” he says, looking absolutely mortified. “But it just felt so good... I mean, I’ve never felt anything like it and it just... it just happened and I.. I know I should have warned you but... I’m so sorry!” Sebastian is just rambling, not making any sense although Kimi does get the gist of what he’s trying to say. He looks like he’s about to get up and run away and Kimi won’t let that happen.

“Hey,” Kimi murmurs as he cups Seb’s cheek. “It’s ok, Seb. I don’t mind. I loved doing that to you and I’m happy I could make you feel good.”

A small smile forms on Sebastian’s face, his breathing finally calming down a little in the process. 

“Do you want to continue?” Kimi checks, not wanting to assume anything.

Sebastian replies with an eager, “Yes!” as he pulls Kimi’s head down for a kiss. Pleasantly surprised at the sudden boldness of the act, Kimi lets Seb take control of the kiss for a second, the boy searching for the right angle in which to kiss the older man’s lips and he moans satisfied when he’s found it. They kiss lazily for a while and by the time Kimi finally pulls away, Sebastian is fully hard again. Kimi smirks at the German as he lets his fingers trail over the cock, feeling it twitch under his touch and Sebastian smiles back shakily and gasps, his dick probably still sensitive from his previous orgasm. So Kimi lets go off him and stares into Seb’s sparkling eyes. 

“What do you want to do?” 

Even though he knows Sebastian will probably be embarrassed, Kimi still feels like Seb has to be the one that decides what they’re going to do. For some reason Kimi is very protective of this young man and he doesn’t want to do anything Seb might not want or like. He’s already so overwhelmed and easily impressed by everything Kimi has done to him so far and he goes along with it all too willingly, but Kimi is worried that he might be agreeing to things he doesn’t actually want. So he needs to hear it in Seb’s own words, before he continues with anything else. 

As predicted, the tips of Sebastian’s ears go red along with his cheeks. But Kimi recognizes a determined glint in his eyes as well. 

“I... I want to-... can I suck you?” Seb rushes out. 

Kimi’s cock twitches in his pants and he closes his eyes for a moment, the image of those full, plump lips stretched around him popping into his head as he lets out a quiet groan. And he lets out another, louder one when Sebastian starts speaking again. 

“And I... I really want you to fuck me, Kimi.”

The Finn’s eyes spring open to look at Seb who suddenly looks like he’s a lot more confident, probably finally starting to realize how much power he actually holds over Kimi. The boy is grinning up at him, blinking slowly like he’s trying to seduce him. Well, he doesn’t need to do any seducing, he already has Kimi wrapped around his finger. 

Realizing he’s still fully clothed, Kimi gets up from the bed to quickly undress, catching Sebastian watching him with wide, hungry eyes as he takes off his shirt. He removes his pants and underwear in one go and he smirks as he hears a small choked moan. Kimi returns to the bed and Sebastian is completely devouring him with his eyes and once they’ve roamed all over him, they get stuck on the Finn’s dick. Probably not even realizing he’s doing it, Sebastian’s tongue peeks out as he stares, licking his bottom lip. 

And that’s just it, Kimi needs to have that tongue and those lips on him _now._ He crawls on to the bed, gently making space for himself next to Seb but the bed is small so they’re plastered against each other. Kimi looks at him sideways and draws him in for a kiss. Then he pulls back and lets his thumb go over Seb’s lips, parting them and marveling at the soft feel of them. 

“Fuck, I want you so much,” Kimi tells him softly. “You are so beautiful, Sebastian.”

Looking incredibly pleased by the praise Kimi is giving him, Seb gives Kimi one last peck on the lips before he slides down and crawls himself between Kimi’s open legs, kneeling before him on the bed as Kimi props himself into a half sitting up position against the headboard, not wanting to miss anything from the spectacle he is sure this is going to be. 

Tentative fingers wrap around Kimi’s big and throbbing length. He knows it looks impressive when it’s fully hard and he can only imagine what is going through Seb’s mind now. Seb glances up at Kimi, the confidence from before has disappeared again and he looks so lost and unsure of what to do, that Kimi wraps his own hand around Seb’s one on his cock. Moving their hands slowly up and down on Kimi’s leaking shaft, the Finn shows Sebastian exactly how he loves to be touched. All Seb can do is stare at their intwined fingers moving and squeezing while he bites his lip. When they’ve got a steady and delicious rhythm going, Kimi lets Seb take over as he moves his hand away. The boy steals a glance up at Kimi’s face, probably checking if he’s doing it right and when he seems satisfied with what he sees he goes back to gazing at what his right hand is doing. The focus and concentration on his face is endearing and hot at the same time. 

_I am so fucking lucky._

He was promised a blowjob though and he can’t wait to see those lips wrapped around him. Bringing one hand up to Sebastian’s cheek, Kimi cups it for a moment before his thumb goes to Seb’s lips again, rubbing over them. The gesture is crystal clear for Sebastian, for his eyes widen a bit - turning glassy and dazed - and he nods. The boy shifts into a comfortable position, tucking his knees underneath himself as he bends down. The young German comes face to face with Kimi’s dick and up close it must be an even more overwhelming sight. Having to hold back a laugh, Kimi is amused when Seb’s eyes almost cross, not letting the cock out of his sight for a second as he comes closer to it with his face. 

But then laughing is suddenly the last thing on this mind when he watches and feels Sebastian wrap his lips around the tip of his cock, his tongue licking him hesitantly. Getting over eager and over confident when he hears Kimi groan, Seb attempts to take Kimi’s dick in all the way to the base, but it only makes him splutter and gag. He quickly pulls back to take a breath and cough. He’s gasping as he looks apologetically at Kimi and the older man’s heart melts at the sight. 

“Slowly, Seb,” Kimi murmurs to him, but Seb looks back at him with that same helpless and clueless face he had earlier. He needs some guidance and instructions and well, Kimi is all too happy to be the teacher here. 

“I will teach you and tell you what to do, ok?” 

Kimi’s right hand curls around the back of Seb’s head, his fingers tangling into the thick curls as Seb nods and their eyes meet again, the electric energy crackling in the air. He guides Seb’s mouth to his cock again and Seb sticks his tongue out to lick at the juices that have formed on the tip. 

“Yes, exactly like that,” Kimi grunts. “Just... lick and suck on the tip first, slowly.” 

Seb does as he’s told, kitten licks on the head of Kimi’s cock, slurping up the precome and then he begins to mouth the sides. He starts to make humming and moaning sounds as he slurps and licks, the noises vibrating against Kimi’s cock and the grip the older man has in the boy’s hair tightens as he is having trouble breathing. 

“Fuck, Seb...” he trails off and Seb looks up at him eagerly, hoping for more praise and guidance. 

“You’re doing so good,” Kimi breaths. “Now, take me into your mouth again. But cover your teeth and go slowly. No need to rush, ok?”

“Ok,” Seb whispers before he wraps his lips around Kimi again, slowly sliding down. 

“Just move your tongue around a bit and cover the parts you can’t take in yet with your hand,” Kimi pants out. God, the sight of his dick in that beautiful mouth and the way Seb is listening to his instructions so well is affecting Kimi an awful lot - he doesn’t remember being ever this turned on. “Yeah, like that, bob your head up and down now.”

Gently applying pressure on the back of his head, Kimi guides Seb’s lips over his cock and the boy is really getting the hang of it. His tongue moves with every motion he makes and his hand starts to jerk the parts that don’t fit in his mouth and it’s good. So good. Kimi can’t believe it. He’s aware it’s not Seb’s great blowjob skills that are pushing him towards the edge already, but it’s the sole fact that this is Sebastian who’s doing this for him that makes it so good. 

He doesn’t want to come yet, though. Sebastian wants to be fucked and Kimi is not a teenager anymore. It will take some time for him to get hard again and honestly? Kimi doesn’t know if he can wait that long. He wants to be inside of the boy so bad he can practically taste it. 

“Nnnghh, Seb,” he groans as Seb makes a particular filthy move with his lips and tongue. Pulling on his hair, Kimi draws him away from him, a string of saliva still connecting Seb’s bottom lip with Kimi’s cock. “You’ve got to stop, sweetheart.”

The endearment just slips out and he almost regrets saying it, but the look on Seb’s face makes it more than ok as the boy ducks his head and smiles shyly. 

“You were about to make me come,” Kimi tells him. 

“Really?” Seb asks, wondrous. “Then why did you stop me?”

The accusation in his voice makes Kimi chuckle. “You want me to fuck you right?”

“Uhm, yes.” There’s already a permanent flush on Seb’s cheeks, otherwise Kimi is sure he’d be blushing again by now. 

“Can’t fuck you with a soft cock, now can I?”

Seb’s giggles as he shakes his head in a ‘no’ are just absolutely delightful and Kimi loves that he’s able to make Sebastian be like that during sex.

But then a thought occurs to Kimi, a frown forming on his face. 

“What is it?” Seb asks worriedly. 

“We need lube.”

“Oh,” Seb says. “Uhm. We can use spit, right?”

The frown on Kimi’s face deepens as looks at Sebastian, silently berating him. 

“Absolutely no way, Seb,” he says sternly. “I don’t want you to be in pain because we were too stupid not to use lube.”

Also, he wants Seb to absolutely _love_ being fucked and leave him craving for more. So much so that even when he fucks someone else in the future, Kimi will always be on his mind. 

Kimi gets out of bed and rummages through the nightstand in the hope someone left a bottle of lube there, but of course there’s nothing. He walks over to the kitchen - his cock bobbing obscenely as he goes - and he opens the cabinets to see if he can find anything useful they can use as lube, but there’s no luck here either. He curses under his breath, completely frustrated with the situation. This was his one chance to fuck Sebastian, even if it’s a younger version of him, and they can’t because there’s no lube. This day is simultaneously the worst and most brilliant day in his life. But damn, the bad luck just doesn’t stop, does it? 

Climbing back into bed, Kimi notices a small grin on Seb’s face. He doesn’t know what’s so funny, because he doesn’t find this lack of lube amusing at all. 

“What are you laughing about?” he says, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

Instead of answering, Seb conjures up a bottle of lube from behind his back, smiling triumphantly. Kimi feels his eyes widen and he pokes Seb in his sides as he starts to laugh. 

“Where the hell did you get that?” 

“I got it out of my bag but you were so busy cursing and grumbling, you didn’t even notice,” Seb snickers. 

_So, Sebastian has lube in his bag, hm?_

Kimi wants to know more about that. 

“You have lube in your bag, Sebastian?” 

“Uhm, y-yeah,” Seb stutters out, his ears which had finally returned to their normal pale color slowly become red again. All sorts of images invade Kimi’s brain, of Seb all alone on his bed, jerking his own cock, the slick sounds echoing in his bedroom, fantasizing about getting head or being fucked. Or better yet, using the lube to finger himself. 

_Fuck_. 

His cock that had softened a little during the whole search for lube, is happily twitching again at his thoughts. After shaking his head to clear it a bit, Kimi smirks at the boy. 

“You ever got your fingers up there?” he wonders out loud, his tone playful. 

He doesn’t expect Seb to admit to anything, but the boy starts to nod his head, murmuring a quiet _“yes”_. And just like that, Kimi is back to imagining a lonely and horny Sebastian moving his fingers in and out of himself, probably moaning up a storm as he jerks his hard cock at the same time. He lets out a growl at the thought and focuses his eyes back on Seb’s. 

“Who do you think about?” Kimi demands to know. 

Seb, probably realizing he’s got the upper hand once again with Kimi being this possessive over him, smiles devilishly. How he goes from a shy mess to confident like that in a matter of seconds, Kimi just doesn’t know, but he kind of likes it. 

What he absolutely despises is Seb’s answer though.

“Mark Webber.”

Kimi narrows his eyes at him and Seb rushes to say he’s joking. “No, no, it’s not Mark. Of course it’s not Mark,” he says with a _duh_ face, giggling softly. It makes Kimi smile at him fondly, the boy is such a goof and it reminds him of his own Seb back in 2020. He’s glad Seb hasn’t changed at all when it comes to stupid jokes. But Kimi still wants to know who he’s thinking about, so he asks Seb again. Seb ducks his head, giving Kimi almost a whiplash as he becomes bashful again. 

“It’s you, Kimi. It’s always been you. Even when I-“ Seb cuts himself off and it’s like he started to reveal something he doesn’t want to be known. Kimi’s heart is swelling at the admission, he had expected this answer but it’s just great to hear Seb say it. But then, he wants Seb to finish his sentence, too, so he presses for it.

“Even when you...?”

“Even when I... I was watching you on television. You... I like watching you.” 

_God, this kid is going to be the death of me._

Kimi smiles softly at Seb and he doesn’t question the boy any further. It really is time to take this to a next level. 

Preparing Sebastian for his cock turns out to be glorious and if Kimi could stay in this moment forever, he would. He’s got three fingers shoved in to the boy’s tight little hole, but Sebastian has been moaning and trashing ever since the first one breached him not too long ago, opening up like the most beautiful flower right under Kimi’s ministrations. And Kimi hasn’t even touched his sweet spot yet. If Seb is already so elated and overwhelmed by what Kimi is doing right now, the older man absolutely can’t wait to see how his body will respond once he curls his fingers against his prostate. 

Kimi decides he doesn’t want to wait anymore to see his reaction. His gaze fixes on Sebastian’s face as he curves his fingers towards the boy’s pleasure spot and Jesus Christ, Sebastian doesn’t disappoint. At the first little nudge, his whole body shudders as his eyes fly open, boring right into Kimi’s and he’s looking devastatingly beautiful as his mouth opens with the most beautiful sounds imaginable. The sounds he makes will forever be with Kimi, it’s so wanton and shamelessly sinful, almost causing Kimi to take him right then and there, patience and a good preparation be damned. But Sebastian is still so tight and it’s not what what he deserves, so Kimi hangs on to the last shreds of his control. 

“Kimi...oh god, Kimi,” Sebastian moans, his eyes desperate and overcome with all the new sexual feelings he’s experiencing. Kimi keeps his fingers pressed against Sebastian’s little bundle of nerves, gently massaging the spot and he watches as thick drops of precome spill out of Sebastian, smearing his own belly sticky with it. “Kimi, I’m... oh fuck, I’m-“ and he sounds like he’s about to come again, so Kimi quickly pulls his fingers away and kisses Sebastian deeply, hoping to distract him. 

It seems to work, Seb’s fingers are digging into Kimi’s biceps, his nails leaving half moon imprints as he is panting heavily into Kimi’s mouth. Kimi’s fingers find their way into Seb’s hole again, scissoring one more time for good measure. 

“Are you ready, sweetheart?” he murmurs against Sebastian’s lips.

“Yes. Bitte, Kimi...” Seb replies breathlessly, sounding eager but Kimi can hear he’s scared, too. Kimi doesn’t have time to really think about that, though, because suddenly he thinks of something. A condom. They need one and Kimi isn’t sure he has one on him. 

“Do you have a condom?” he asks Seb, but the boy shakes his head. 

Kimi gets out of bed again and fishes his wallet out of his bag. There should be one in there. It’s been there for at least three years, though, so he’s worried it might be expired. When he spots it, he quickly checks the date and is relieved to see it’s still good until December 2020. The things he owns are still from his own time, thank god. He shows Seb the date on the package and the boy’s mind is blown. 

“Wow. You _really_ are from 2020,” he says, his voice incredulous. 

Kimi bursts out laughing. “You lied when you said you believed me?”

Seb is quick to deny it. “No, no, Kimi. I believed you. But it’s so...” he makes a gesture like his heads exploding, “crazy to see it with my own eyes.”

Kimi can only imagine, but if he thinks it about too much he will panic again and he doesn’t want that. Not now. He unwraps the condom and rolls it onto his dick, feeling it throb under his fingers. Fuck, he hopes that he won’t come as soon as he gets inside of Seb, it would be truly embarrassing. Smearing some extra lube on his dick for good measure, Kimi then spreads Seb’s legs a little to get in between them and looks into the bright blue eyes that are staring back at him. 

“Please, go slow?” the boy asks with a tremble in his voice. His hands are on Kimi’s back now, gripping tight, but the desire is still there in his face. 

“Of course,” Kimi whispers. “I’m going to make you feel so good, Sebastian. You’ll never forget this, I promise you.”

As he keeps staring at Sebastian’s face to make sure he’s not hurting him (too much), Kimi pushes the head of his cock in. A tiny whimper escapes Seb’s lips as he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens them again, they are dark and full of want and he parts his legs even wider for Kimi to continue to thrust right in. He takes his time though, slowly guiding himself inside until he’s all the way in. Seb is watching him with wide eyes, overwhelmed but there’s no trace of pain anywhere, just pleasure that’s washing over his face in tiny little twitches and expressions. 

By stilling his hips for a moment, Kimi gives them both some time to adjust. Because damn, the boy feels so fucking hot and tight around him, Kimi has never felt anything like it. If he starts moving now, this won’t last long at all. So, Kimi closes his eyes for a second and focuses on his breathing to try and get some control back. He shivers when he feels the fingers on his sweaty back move slowly up and down and as he blinks his eyes open, he sees Sebastian goofily smiling up at him, clearly enjoying the effect he has on Kimi once again. 

“Ok?” Kimi pants out and though he knows the answer, he just wants to be sure. As he leans down to brush a kiss on the boy lips, his cock shifts a little deeper and it makes Sebastian shudder and cry out. 

“Kimi...” he pants against the older man’s mouth, “I didn’t know-... it’s so good.” 

_Let’s see if I can make it even better for you._

Starting to fuck him slowly at first, just moving his cock in and out in a lazy pace, Kimi enjoys watching all of Seb’s little facial expressions. It is very obvious that this is all so new to him, because the wonder and shock of how good it feels is still on that pretty face. The boy’s lips move as if he wants to say something but nothing comes out, only little whimpers and the most beautiful quivering moans. The noises Sebastian makes are right out of Kimi’s fantasies and he definitely craves to hear more of it. Going this slow is gradually killing Kimi - he needs to move his hips and fuck Seb hard and deep. 

“Can I go faster?” he breathes, aware of how wrecked he sounds. 

“Please,” Seb immediately replies. “Yes, _fuck me_ , bitte!” 

The permission to go faster and the fact that Seb is almost begging for it are the oxygen needed to ignite the fire that was already inside of him to burst into full blown flames, the warmth spreading all over him like wildfire in the summer, unable to be contained until there’s nothing left to burn. 

He repositions Seb under him by putting his hands on the back of the boy’s knees and pushing his legs and thighs back as far as they will allow him to. Turns out Sebastian is pretty flexible and he’s obscenely spread out before Kimi, looking like an absolute feast speared on Kimi’s cock. 

The rhythm he starts is hard, fast and dirty - just like he has always wanted to fuck Seb. It’s insane how tight the boy is, gripping and squeezing Kimi in all the right ways and the feeling only intensifies the harder he fucks him. The new pace has Sebastian trashing under him, going absolutely wild as he bucks his hips back into Kimi’s thrusts. He cries out when Kimi puts a bit more weight into the hold he has on Seb’s thighs as he pushes them into the bed because it causes him to brush against Seb’s prostate with every deep thrust in. 

He fucks the hell out of Seb for a while with the boy just taking it like the champ he is, sobbing and trashing as the pleasure is almost overwhelming him. It’s so clear that Seb loves being fucked and Kimi wonders what Seb will look like if he is the one that controls the pace and depth of their fucking. Would he be confident enough for that? Would he be greedy and selfish and just use Kimi to get off? 

The thought makes the Finn even hotter and he decides there’s only one way to find out. He completely surprises Seb as he lets himself fall backwards, landing on his back on the soft mattress and taking Seb with him, still buried deep inside. 

“Kimi, w-what-?” Seb stutters as he shifts to get his knees on either side of Kimi’s hips. The movement forces Kimi’s dick to go in impossibly deep, pressing right up against the boy’s prostate making Seb shudder as his eyes roll into the back of his head. Searching for some leverage, Seb plants his hands in the middle of Kimi’s chest and he blinks down at him, silently asking Kimi what he’s supposed to do now. 

“I want you to ride me, Sebastian. Take whatever you want from me. And however you want it. I’m all yours.” 

The blue eyes widen and a look crosses over that face. Worried or just insecure, Kimi can’t really tell. But his face changes into one of focus and determination as soon as he moves himself experimentally over Kimi’s cock, his mouth opening on a moan as the angle seems perfect for him. Resting his hands on Sebastian’s hips, Kimi just lets him set the pace and depth.

It takes a few tries as Sebastian is uncoordinated and awkwardly moving his hips at first, clearly searching for an angle that satisfies him the most, but once he finds a rhythm it’s absolutely sensational. Seb leans back a little, his hands now resting behind him, on Kimi’s knees who has them spread on the bed, trying not to move up too much because this was Sebastian’s show now. Breathing hard and moaning softly, the boy’s cock is jerking in the air - the whole shaft is flushed red and the tip is almost purple with need. Little drops of precome are leaking from it and Sebastian almost subconsciously collects them with his index finger. Once he realizes what he’s done, he evidently has no idea what to do with the wet fingertip now. 

Before Kimi knows what he’s doing, he’s taking hold of that hand and brings Seb’s finger to his lips, slipping it inside and letting his tongue lick the juices away. He keeps nibbling and sucking on the finger for a moment longer before he releases it with a pop and a filthy grin as he feels Sebastian’s movement falter for a moment. 

“Jesus, Kimi,” he pants, not aware of how his own tongue is licking at his lips and he looks so fucking good like that, on top of Kimi. 

The sound of Kimi’s hand lightly slapping Sebastian’s butt echoes in the room, startling Seb into moving again, exactly what Kimi intended. Seb stares at Kimi, a bit scandalized but also with eyes half mast with pleasure. He resumes his rhythm and starts to move a little faster now with his cock bobbing obscenely in the air. The German releases high breathy sounds in the back of throat - it’s almost as if he’s wheezing the closer he gets. He changes position again, this time bending forward over Kimi, planting his hands next to the older man’s head as he gazes deep into his eyes. The Finn can see how close he is as Seb’s eyes sparkle with desire and need. The position allows Sebastian to rub his cock and full balls against Kimi’s stomach and he does so greedily, smearing precome everywhere but Kimi doesn’t even notice - he’s completely enthralled by this wanton and selfish Sebastian as he’s using Kimi to get himself off. 

It goes against every fiber of his being - especially as the boy starts to get tighter and tighter the closer he gets to orgasm - but Kimi manages not to thrust up into Seb as he tells himself to have patience and let Seb take his own pleasure first. 

Seb goes completely quiet above him as his hips start to move erratically. The boy’s thighs start to shake before he stills completely. He takes a deep shaky breath and then a high whine and hot little moans are spilling from his lips as his jerking and throbbing cock spurts thick white come onto Kimi’s chest. Sebastian looks completely lost in a haze of pleasure with his head thrown back and his wet lips parted. It doesn’t look like he’s satisfied yet though, because he sits up straighter and begins to ride Kimi again, moaning when his sweet spot is still stimulated and tiny drops of come are still spilling from his cock. 

There isn’t a detail about Sebastian’s orgasm that escapes Kimi’s attention. He looks his fill and wills himself to sear all the images and sounds into his brain because forgetting even one single thing about this would be an absolute abomination. The sight of Sebastian coming has his own cock ache for attention now, throbbing with need and desperation and Kimi’s hand slide to Seb’s ass, massaging the flesh softly as he marvels at the softness. 

The Finn starts to finally move his hips up and as he looks at Sebastian to confirm if that’s ok, the younger man looks right back at him with relief in his eyes, seemingly glad that Kimi is taking over now as the boy’s thighs are shaking with the effort to hold himself up. Holding on tight with both hands on each ass cheek, Kimi spreads Sebastian open for his cock as he thrusts in and out of his hole over and over again with long and deep strokes, his groans getting louder and louder and they are delighting Sebastian who looks like he too is absorbing every single detail about this grande finale. 

Being a fast learner, Seb deliberately clenches his muscles around Kimi and he obviously enjoys the way Kimi reacts to it because it makes the Finn positively growl while he tries to tell the boy with his eyes to do it again. Sebastian seems to understand as he keeps doing it and it’s just so good, Kimi knows he’s not going to last any longer... he feels the orgasm approach at a lightning speed. 

“Fuck Seb,” he bites out. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.”

He doesn’t expect an answer, but Sebastian gives him one anyway, smiling sweetly and full of anticipation at Kimi. “Yes, please come, Kimi, bitte,” he whispers as his hands are stroking over Kimi’s chest, causing goosebumps to break out over Kimi’s whole body. 

And then everything goes foggy around him while fireworks are exploding behind his closed eyes and his ears are ringing as the orgasm crashes through him so hard he’s completely losing his breath with it. His hips keep pushing _up, up, up_ into Seb with a circling motion as his cock is erupting and filling the condom with his come. He’s still coming when he opens his eyes and Seb is staring straight down at him, looking absolutely ruined as he watches Kimi come beneath him. It’s like he can barely believe that he’s the one who made Kimi come and lose control like that. The dark and sinful look in the boy’s eyes make Kimi shiver from head to toe, it’s so sexy and arousing and the thing is, Sebastian isn’t even aware that he’s doing it, let alone what it’s doing to Kimi.

 _Wish I could keep him forever._

The orgasm slowly ebbs away, leaving Kimi in this cold and hard reality once again. He pushes any dark thoughts that try to enter his mind away and he tries to focus on the here and now. Because that’s what Sebastian deserves, some aftercare and Kimi needs to make sure he’s doing alright. 

“Are you ok?” he asks, his voice still hoarse from his orgasm. 

Seb nods slowly, a glassy look still on his face but he’s grinning like a dork so Kimi figures he really is ok. With his hands still on Sebastian’s ass, he spreads the boy’s cheeks again as he moves his hips back to pull out carefully. Looking almost upset with being left empty, Kimi shoots a quick soothing smile at the boy as he pats the spot next to him. Seb plasters himself against Kimi as the older man takes off the condom and ties it, letting it fall to the ground. The single bed proofs to be challenging to accommodate two full grown men, but they manage - Seb is lying on his side as he rests his head against Kimi’s chest, his ear over the older man’s beating heart and his fingers trace patterns over Kimi’s belly, making the Finn shiver occasionally. 

A thought occurs to Kimi and he needs to know the answer now. 

“What did my younger self say to make you laugh like that this afternoon?”

Seb makes a non-committal sound as his eyes seem to close without his consent. 

“Sebastian?” Kimi presses.

Snorting, Seb replies with, “I don’t remember, Kimi, you fucked it right out of my brain.” 

Kimi lets out an involuntary chuckle at the feeling that unexpectedly rushes through him. He recognizes it as being relieved as his irrational jealous mind is incredibly pleased with the answer. Seb nests and curls up to him and Kimi wraps an arm around him tightly as he feels his eyes become heavy with sleep too. 

“Thank you, Kimi,” he hears Seb whisper. “That was really amazing. Sleep well.”

“Good night, sweetheart.”

Kimi doesn’t want this moment to end, but as with everything today he doesn’t get a say in anything that happens to him and he feels his mind close and drift off as sleep claims him deeply. 

Tossing his phone away as soon he has hit snooze, Kimi suddenly sits up straight, looking around wide eyed and completely disoriented. He’s supposed to be in bed with Seb but the boy is nowhere to be found and neither is this the motorhome where they fell asleep in the night before. No, this is his hotelroom in Turkey. The one in 2020. 

He checks his phone and the date is staring back at him.

**15 November 2020**

It’s the day of the race. Again. Kimi doesn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. The relief that floods him is quickly replaced by an overwhelming grief for not getting to say goodbye to Sebastian. Feeling his eyes sting, Kimi rubs his face with both hands and takes a deep breath. 

_Maybe it was just a very, very realistic dream?_

Dream or not, it has completely fucked him up and he needs a moment to collect himself. His breathing is irregular and he feels like he’s about to have a panic attack again. So he focuses on getting his breathing back under control as his mind unwillingly drifts off to young Seb - worrying about him waking up all alone the morning after they fucked. God, he wishes so badly he could go back, if only for a moment to tell him what a wonderful young man he is and will become in the future. 

He takes a shower as if he’s in a daze, doing everything on auto-pilot while he tries not to think about his bizarre adventure. Or dream. Or whatever it was. He’s so shaken by it all, but he tells himself to snap out of it. He has to drive a Formula 1 car today and he needs to be focused. He orders a taxi again and it’s comforting to see all the modern cars drive by and when he sees people with the latest iPhones as he gets out of the car he feels relieved as well. All seems to be restored to normal. And even though he’s happy to be back, he still feels hollow when he thinks of Sebastian. He looks up to the sky and prays Seb is somehow ok back there in 2006.

As Kimi gets on the track, he lets his eyes roam over the paddock. All the teams from 2020 are there. He spots his teammate Antonio who’s smiling and waving at Kimi from a distance as he disappears into the Alfa Romeo garage, Kevin walking around - looking just as rough as Kimi feels, his fellow Finn Valtteri with an impressive but ridiculous mustache and Max with his Red Bull cap that seems to be permanently stuck on him. He’s smiling a little at how normal everything feels again as he sees all those familiar faces. 

But there’s only one person he longs to see the most. 

And as Kimi turns to make his way to the Ferrari garage to go look for him, he sees a flash of red rushing towards him. Actual tears form in Kimi’s eyes at the surge of emotion he feels as Sebastian almost jumps in his arms. They hold each other tightly for a long time. And when Seb pulls back from the hug, his eyes search Kimi’s, intense and deep and a knowing and understanding smile forms on that still handsome face. He pushes something in Kimi’s hand and looking down to see what it is, Kimi finds himself holding his own cap. The cap he was looking for this morning and then assumed he had left in 2006. Even though it’s supposedly a new Alfa Romeo cap, it still feels like it’s been around for a couple of years. 

His eyes suddenly widen as they shift to Seb’s, feeling so hopeful but unsure too. Kimi chokes back a sob as Sebastian gazes back at him with a soft smile and glistening eyes. 

“Welcome home, Kimi. I have been waiting for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think? 💕
> 
> My tumblr: [rainbowintheskyf1](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/rainbowintheskyf1)


End file.
